1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solution for selecting a symbol string from among a plurality of optional symbol strings. In the following the invention will mainly be explained in connection with selecting a link from among a plurality of available links, though it should be understood that the present invention can also be used for other purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously there are known Internet browsers, which keep track of the addresses the user has visited. In these solutions the browser includes a history menu, where the visited addresses are listed as symbol strings. If the user wants to visit a specific address for a second time, then the user can make a selection via a user interface in order to indicate one of the symbol strings in the history list as selected. The browser is responsive to such a selection. When the selection has been made, the browser starts to load data from the selected host and destination.
A problem with prior art solutions of the above described type is that each time the user visits a new address, this new address is added to the list. In practice, the list becomes rather long with time. The list of symbol strings, which include the complete address to specific destinations (files or pages) at specific hosts, is not very clear, and often the user has to spend a lot of time looking at the list before a specific desired address is found.
Another problem with the prior art solutions is that the existing solutions for displaying the available symbol strings for the user is not very well suited for small displays. Occasionally the length of the symbol strings, for instance the Internet addresses, are too long to be completely displayed on a small display. Such displays can typically be found on mobile stations of cellular radio systems and other handheld portable terminal apparatuses.